uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lowest Selling Top 10 Hits of...
This page lists the UK Top 10 singles that didn't sell as well on the chart in terms of copies sold despite reaching the top 10. Decades confirmed so far are 1990-1999 and 2000-2009. 1990's 1990 is not included in this list, probably because 1989 songs climbed to the Top 10 during that time. The lowest seller in 1990 was Listen To Your Heart by Sonia (65,500). A hit in December 1989 that climbed to the Top 10 in 1990. *1. Come Play With Me - The Wedding Present 11,400 (Pk: 10) (1992) 10-65 *2. Leave Them All Behind - Ride 22,600 (Pk: 9) (1992) *3. Get The Girl, Kill The Baddies - Pop Will Eat Itself 24,400 (Pk: 9) (1993) *4. Reverence - Jesus & Mary Chain 25,100 (Pk: 10) (1992) *5. Fear Of The Dark (Live) - Iron Maiden 28,900 (Pk: 8) (1993) *6. Hallowed By Thy Name - Iron Maiden 29,500 (Pk: 9) (1993) *7. Spin The Black Circle - Pearl Jam 30,200 (Pk: 10) (1994) *8. The Devil You Know - Jesus Jones 31,700 (Pk: 10) (1993) *9. Bad Actress - Terrorvision 33,800 (Pk: 10) (1996) 10-36-54 *10. High - The Cure 34,100 (Pk: 8) (1992) *11. The More You Ignore The Closer I Get - Morrissey 34,100 (Pk: 8) (1994) *12. Man On The Edge - Iron Maiden 34,700 (Pk: 10) (1995) *13. Condemnation - Depeche Mode 35,000 (Pk: 9) (1993) *14. On The Ropes - The Wonder Stuff 35,700 (Pk: 10) (1994) *15. Ain't It Fun - Guns N Roses 36,400 (Pk: 9) (1993) *16. Short Sharp Shock EP: Screamager - Therapy 37,900 (Pk: 9) (1993) *17. Strange Currencies - R.E.M. 39,000 (Pk: 9) (1995) *18. Closed For Business - Mansun 39,700 (Pk: 10) (1997) 10-37-59-85 *19. Solomon Bites The Worm - The Bluetones 39,800 (Pk: 10) (1998) 10-34-54-79-86-99-xx-xx-xx-95 *20. Lenny - Supergrass 41,300 (Pk: 10) (1995) *21. Bulls On Parade - Rage Against The Machine 41,400 (Pk: 8) (1996) 8-25-51-86 *22. Raving I'm Raving - Shut Up And Dance ft. Peter Bouncer 41,700 (Pk: 2) (1992) 2-15 *23. Midlife Crisis - Faith No More 42,400 (Pk: 10) (1992) *24. (I Want To Be) Elected - Smear Campaign ft. Mr Bean 43,200 (Pk: 9) (1992) *25. Peace In Our Time - Cliff Richard 43,200 (Pk: 8) (1993) *26. Hyperballad - Bjork 44,600 (Pk: 8) (1996) 8-28-49-69-82 *27. Red Letter Day - Pet Shop Boys 44,800 (Pk: 9) (1997) 9-42-62-93 *28. Lazy - Suede 44,900 (Pk: 9) (1997) 9-37-64-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-88 *29. Up To Tha Wildstyle - Porn Kings vs. DJ Supreme 45,900 (Pk: 10) (1999) *30. Be Quick Or Be Dead - Iron Maiden 46,000 (Pk: 2) (1992) *31. To Live And Die In L.A. - Makaveli 46,000 (Pk: 10) (1997) 10-25-46-74 *32. Little Fluffy Clouds - The Orb 46,000 (Pk: 10) (1993) *33. Kowalski - Primal Scream 46,200 (Pk: 8) (1997) 8-38-59-100 *34. Don't Cry - Guns N Roses 46,400 (Pk: 8) (1991) *35. It's Grim Up North - The Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu 46,500 (Pk: 10) (1991) *36. To Earth With Love - Gay Dad 46,500 (Pk: 10) (1999) *37. Let Me Live - Queen 46,700 (Pk: 9) (1996) *38. I'll Be There For You/You're All I Need - Method Man ft. Mary J Blige 46,800 (Pk: 10) (1995) *39. My Weakness Is None Of Your Business - Embrace 46,900 (Pk: 9) (1998) *40. Steam - Peter Gabriel 47,300 (Pk: 10) (1993) *41. In The Closet - Michael Jackson with Mystery Girl 47,600 (Pk: 9) (1992) *42. Better Watch Out - Ant & Dec 47,900 (Pk: 10) (1996) *43. Being Brave - Menswear 48,100 (Pk: 10) (1996) *44. The Only Living Boy In New Cross - Carter USM 48,300 (Pk: 7) (1992) *45. Army Of Me - Bjork 48,700 (Pk: 10) (1995) *46. Come As You Are - Nirvana 49,200 (Pk: 9) (1992) *47. Fat Neck - Black Grape 49,400 (Pk: 10) (1996) *48. Pretty Good Year - Tori Amos 49,800 (Pk: 7) (1994) *49. I Need You - Deuce 49,900 (Pk: 10) (1995) *50. Beauty And The Beast - Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson 50,100 (Pk: 9) (1992) *51. Keep On Walkin - Ce Ce Peniston 50,300 (Pk: 10) (1992) *52. She's A River - Simple Minds 51,700 (Pk: 9) (1995) *53. Shout - Ant & Dec 51,800 (Pk: 10) (1997) *54. Sentinel (Single Restructure) - Mike Oldfield 52,300 (Pk: 10) (1992) *55. Bad Girl - Madonna 52,300 (Pk: 10) (1993) *56. Heart Shaped Box - Nirvana 52,700 (Pk: 5) (1993) *57. Jump They Say - David Bowie 52,700 (Pk: 9) (1993) *58. Stillness In Time - Jamiroquai 53,400 (Pk: 9) (1994) *59. Queen Of New Orleans - Jon Bon Jovi 53,400 (Pk: 10) (1997) *60. Too Hot - Coolio 53,500 (Pk: 9) (1996) *61. Reverence - Faithless 53,600 (Pk: 10) (1997) *62. Welcome To The Cheap Seats EP - The Wonder Stuff 54,100 (Pk: 8) (1992) *63. This Is A Call - Foo Fighters 54,300 (Pk: 5) (1995) *64. Book Of Days - Enya 54,400 (Pk: 10) (1992) *65. In Your Room - Depeche Mode 54,600 (Pk: 8) (1994) *66. MFEO - Kavana 55,300 (Pk: 9) (1997) *67. She Makes My Nose Bleed - Mansun 56,200 (Pk: 9) (1997) *68. Filmstar - Suede 56,300 (Pk: 9) (1997) *69. Evapor 8 - Altern 8 ft. PP Arnold 56,400 (Pk: 6) (1992) *70. The End Is The Beginning Is The End - Smashing Pumpkins 56,600 (Pk: 10) (1997) *71. Kevin Carter - Manic Street Preachers 56,900 (Pk: 9) (1996) *72. Blue Room - The Orb 57,300 (Pk: 10) (1992) *73. Disco's Revenge - Gusto 57,400 (Pk: 9) (1996) *74. It's Over - Clock 57,400 (Pk: 10) (1997) *75. My Name Is Prince - Prince & New Power Generation 57,800 (Pk: 7) (1992) *76. Amnesia - Chumbawamba 58,000 (Pk: 10) (1998) *77. Push It - Garbage 58,000 (Pk: 9) (1998) *78. Viva Las Vegas - ZZ Top 58,100 (Pk: 10)(1992) *79. Killer...On The Loose - Seal 58,200 (Pk: 8) (1991) *80. Waltz Away Dreaming - Toby Bourke & George Michael 58,200 (Pk: 10) (1997) *81. Both Sides Of The Story - Phil Collins 58,400 (Pk: 7) (1993) *82. Too Young To Die - Jamiroquai 58,400 (Pk: 10) (1993) *83. At My Most Beautiful - R.E.M 58,400 (Pk: 10) (1999) *84. Teardrop - Massive Attack 58,500 (Pk: 10) (1998) *85. Controversy - Prince 58,600 (Pk: 5) (1993) *86. Dance Into The Light - Phil Collins 58,800 (Pk: 9) (1996) *87. Beat Mama - Cast 59,200 (Pk: 9) (1999) *88. Good Thing - Eternal 59,300 (Pk: 8) (1996) *89. Rescue Me - Ultra 59,300 (Pk: 8) (1999) *90. Breath Of Life - Erasure 59,600 (Pk: 8) (1992) *91. Legacy EP - Mansun 59,600 (Pk: 7) (1998) *92. Human Nature - Madonna 59,700 (Pk: 8) (1995) *93. Last Night On Earth - U2 60,100 (Pk: 10) (1997) *94. I Feel You - Depeche Mode 60,300 (Pk: 8) (1993) *95. Nothing Else Matters - Metallica 60,400 (Pk: 6) (1992) *96. One - U2 60,700 (Pk: 7) (1992) *97. In The Name Of The Father - Black Grape 61,100 (Pk: 8) (1995) *98. When Doves Cry - Ginuwine 61,300 (Pk: 10) (1997) *99. Stairway To Heaven - Rolf Harris 61,400 (Pk: 7) (1993) *100. When I Grow Up - Garbage 61,400 (Pk: 9) (1999) 2000's Note: the lowest sellers of 2000 and 2001 are not listed due to the source not listing them. The lowest seller of 2000 is "You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk" by Pet Shop Boys which peaked at 8 and sold a little over 35,000 The lowest seller of 2001 is "Found That Soul" by Manic Street Preachers which peaked at 9 and sold 47,000. *01. Just Want You To Know - The Backstreet Boys 14,300 (Pk: 8) (2005) 8-36-75 *02. Autumn Song - Manic Street Preachers 14,800 (Pk: 10) (2007) *03. Is It Just Me - The Darkness 14,900 (Pk: 8) (2006) *04. Hurry Up England (The People's Anthem) - Sham 69 15,100 (Pk: 10) (2006) *05. Cradle - Atomic Kitten (Pk: 10) (2005) 10-26-43-64 *06. Weightless - Wet Wet Wet 16,800 (Pk: 10) (2008) (The song also holds the record for biggest fall in the top 100 range, debuting at 10 and falling to 92. *07. Lonely At The Top - The Ordinary Boys 16,900 (Pk: 10) (2006) *08. Let Me Kiss You - Morrissey 17,100 (Pk: 8) (2004) *09. Somethin' Is Going on - Cliff Richard 17,200 (Pk: 9) (2004) *10. Paint Your Target - Fightstar 17,300 (Pk: 9) (2005) 9-32-54-63-81-99-93 *11. Born In England - Twisted X 18,000 (Pk: 9) (2004) *12. Take Me Away - Stonebridge ft. Therese 18,200 (Pk: 9) (2005) 9-22-28-42-53 *13. Refugees - The Tears 18,300 (Pk: 9) (2005) 9-28-43-69 *14. Wings Of A Butterfly - HIM 18,400 (Pk: 10) (2005) 10-26-54-70 *15. Live Twice - Darius 18,500 (Pk: 7) (2005) 7-19-31-43-54-68-xx-100-85 *16. Sunrise - Angel City ft. Lara McAllen 18,600 (Pk: 9) (2005) 9-23-38-51 *17. Penny & Me - Hanson 18,800 (Pk: 10) (2005) 10-19-29-37-65 *18. Next Best Superstar - Melanie C 19,100 (Pk: 10) (2005) 10-30-42-67 *19. Tumble And Fall - Feeder 19,400 (Pk: 5) (2005) 5-25-40-49-67 *20. Number One - Goldfrapp 19,600 (Pk: 9) (2005) 9-20-36-61-95 *21. Do You Think I'm Sexy - Girls Of FHM 20,000 (Pk: 10) (2004) *22. I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte 20,100 (Pk: 9) (2005) 9-21-29-54 *23. Breeze On By - Donny Osmond 20,100 (Pk: 8) (2004) *24. You're Gone - Marillion 20,200 (Pk: 7) (2004) *25. Eddie's Song - Son Of Dork 20,400 (Pk: 10) (2006) *26. Lord Don't Slow Me Down - Oasis 20,800 (Pk: 10) (2007) *27. Knights Of Cydonia - Muse 21,300 (Pk: 10) (2006) *28. Analogue (All I Want) - A-Ha 21,300 (Pk: 10) (2006) *29. From The Floorboards Up - Paul Weller 21,400 (Pk: 6) (2005) 6-28-48-69 *30. Windows In The Skies - U2 21,400 (Pk: 4) (2007) *31. Different World - Iron Maiden 21,400 (Pk: 3) (2007) *32. This Town Ain't Big Enough For The Both Of Us - British Whale 21,700 (Pk: 6) (2005) 6-25-51-69-94-xx-93 *33. Genie In A Bottle/ Save Yourself - Speedway 21,700 (Pk: 10) (2003) *34. Do This Do That - Freefaller 21,900 (Pk: 8) (2005) 8-17-22-28-55 *35. Albion - Babyshambles 22,700 (Pk: 8) (2005) 8-31-50-72-99 *36. Empty Souls - Manic Street Preachers 22,900 (Pk: 2) (2005) 2-26-46-70 *37. Lost For Words - Ronan Keating 23,100 (Pk: 9) (2003) *38. Calm Down Dearest - Jamie T 23,200 (Pk: 9) (2007) *39. Delivery - Babyshambles 23,400 (Pk: 6) (2007) *40. Solitary Man - HIM 23,400 (Pk: 9) (2004) *41. Miracles - Pet Shop Boys 23,600 (Pk: 10) (2003) *42. Krafty - New Order 23,600 (Pk: 8) (2005) 8-22-43-63-xx-86-100 *43. What Became Of The Likely Lads - The Libertines 23,800 (Pk: 9) (2004) *44. I Have Forgiven Jesus - Morrissey 24,300 (Pk: 10) (2004) *45. Cutt Off - Kasabian 24,400 (Pk: 8) (2005) 8-27-35-51-53-55-69 *46. Familiar Feeling - Moloko 24,600 (Pk: 10) (2003) *47. Leaving New York - R.E.M 24,700 (Pk: 5) (2004) *48. It's Written In The Stars - Paul Weller 24,700 (Pk: 7) (2002) *49. The Denial Twist - White Stripes 24,700 (Pk: 10) (2005) 10-21-37-64-87 *50. Strings Of Life (Stronger On My Own) - Soul Central Ft Kathy Brown 24,700 (Pk: 6) (2005) 6-13-28-30-41-54-74 *51. Shakespeare's (Way With) Words - One True Voice 25,200 (Pk: 10) (2003) *52. 12.51 - The Strokes 25,900 (Pk: 7) (2003) *53. Getaway - Texas 26,000 (Pk: 6) (2005) *54. Loch Lomond - Runrig & Tartan Army 26,100 (Pk: 9) (2007) *55. Snake - R Kelly ft. Big Trigger 26,300 (Pk: 10) (2003) *56. The Anthem - Good Charlotte 26,400 (Pk: 10) (2003) *57. Carnival Girl - Texas 26,400 (Pk: 9) (2003) *58. You Were Right - Badly Drawn Boy 26,700 (Pk: 9) (2002) *59. Bedshaped - Keane 26,800 (Pk: 10) (2004) *60. Satellite Of Love 2004 - Lou Reed 27,300 (Pk: 10) (2004) *61. Kinda Love - Darius 27,300 (Pk: 8) (2004) *62. Who Says You Can't Go Home - Bon Jovi 27,300 (Pk: 5) (2006) *63. Closer - Travis 27,400 (Pk: 10) (2007) *64. I'm With Stupid - Pet Shop Boys 27,400 (Pk: 8) (2006) *65. Knock Out - Triple Eight 27,600 (Pk: 8) (2003) *66. With You - Jessica Simpson 27,800 (Pk: 7) (2004) *67. Angel Eyes - Raghav 27,800 (Pk: 7) (2005) *68. Sunny - Boogie Pimps 27,900 (Pk: 10) (2004) *69. Bohemian Rhapsody - G4 28,000 (Pk: 9) (2005) *70. Stand Up Tall - Dizzee Rascal 28,300 (Pk: 10) (2004) *71. Say Cheese (Smile Please) - Fast Food Rockers 28,300 (Pk: 10) (2003) *72. We Are - Ana Johnsson 28,300 (Pk: 8) (2004) *73. Solsbury Hill - Erasure 28,400 (Pk: 10) (2003) *74. Don't Think You're The First - The Coral 28,400 (Pk: 10) (2003) *75. The Love Of Richard Nixon - Manic Street Preachers 28,600 (Pk: 2) (2004) *76. Golden Touch - Razorlight 28,700 (Pk: 9) (2004) *77. Blinded By The Light - The Streets 28,800 (Pk: 10) (2004) *78. That's All Right - Elvis Presley 28,900 (Pk: 3) (2004) *79. So Here We Are/Positive Tension - Bloc Party 28,900 (Pk: 5) (2005) *80. Bunsen Burner - John Otway 29,000 (Pk: 9) (2002) *81. Pain Killer - Turin Brakes 29,300 (Pk: 5) (2003) *82. Object Of My Desire - Dana Rayne 29,300 (Pk: 7) (2005) *83. Matinee - Franz Ferdinand 29,300 (Pk: 8) (2004) *84. Give Me A Reason - Triple Eight 29,400 (Pk: 9) (2003) *85. Shine - The Lovefreekz 29,400 (Pk: 6) (2005) *86. Why Do You Love Me - Garbage 29,400 (Pk: 7) (2005) *87. Out Of The Blue - Delta Goodrem 29,600 (Pk: 9) (2004) *88. I Won't Change You - Sophie Ellis-Bextor 29,700 (Pk: 9) (2004) *89. Woman In Love/ I Get The Sweetest Feeling - Liz McClarnon 29,700 (Pk: 5) (2006) *90. Here 4 One - Blazin Squad 29,800 (Pk: 6) (2004) *91. Ultraviolet/The Ballad Of Paul K - McFly 29,800 (Pk: 9) (2005) *92. It Takes Scoop - Fatman Scoop 29,900 (Pk: 9) (2004) *93. Fairytale - Alexander Rybak 30,000 (Pk: 10) (2009) *94. Black and White Town - Doves 30,100 (Pk: 6) (2005) *95. So Good - Rachel Stevens 30,100 (Pk: 10) (2005) *96. Can't Get Enough - Raghav 30,300 (Pk: 10) (2004) *97. Moviestar - The Stereophonics 30,400 (Pk: 5) (2005) *98. Negotiate With Love - Rachel Stevens 30,400 (Pk: 10) (2005) *99. Grief Never Grows Old - One World Project 30,600 (Pk: 4) (2005) *100. Come Get Some - Rooster 30,600 (Pk: 7) (2004) Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles